My Last Breath
by sweetsunshine16
Summary: Die tragische Geschichte einer Liebe... Songfic zu My Last Breath von Evanescence


Hallo. Das ist meine erste Story. Also seid nicht zu streng mit mir. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Disclaimer: Figuren gehören JRK, das Lied Evanescence. Ich will kein Geld damit verdienen.

**My last breath**

Sie stand auf dem höchsten Turm von Hogwarts und blickte hinaus auf die Ländereien. Der Wind zerrte an ihren Haaren und ließ sie wie einen Geist erscheinen. Ihr blasses Gesicht verstärkte diesen Eindruck nur noch. Sie warte auf ihn. Ihre große Liebe. Ihr Glück. Ihr Verhängnis. Bald hörte sie Schritte. Dann stand er vor ihr, umfing sie mit seinen Armen und drückte sie an sich. „Hallo, Liebes", wisperte er, „ich hab dich vermisst."

_hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long_

Er breitete eine Decke unter ihnen aus und sprach einen Wärmzauber. Dann setzte er sich und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn.

_all i wanted to say was i love you_

_and i'm not afraid_

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete er und zog sie noch fester in seine Arme. Beide verfielen in Schweigen. Doch es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Beide dachten an die Zukunft.

_can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?_

Sie hatten keine Zukunft. Niemand ahnte auch nur das geringste von ihrer Beziehung und doch war klar, dass sie niemals jemand akzeptieren würde. Dazu waren sie beide zu verschieden. Beide entstammten alten reinblütigen Zauberfamilien. Doch dies waren auch schon alle Gemeinsamkeiten. Seine Familie war reich, angesehen und böse. Ihre arm, belächelt und gut. Sie wussten niemand würde es verstehen. Deshalb hatten sie ihre Liebe bisher geheim gehalten und niemand hatte Verdacht geschöpft. Sie hatte es vor all ihren Freunden verheimlicht. Niemand ahnte, dass sie längst nicht so glücklich mit Harry war wie es den Anschein hatte. Das in Wahrheit jemand anderes ihr Feuer entfachte. Doch sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. All die Heimlichkeiten und Lügen, sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Es würde enden, es musste enden – heute Nacht.

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

„Ich liebe den Winter.", durchbrach er schließlich die Stille, „Alles ist so friedlich. Bedeckt von einer dicken Schicht aus Schnee und Eis. Als gäbe es nichts Böses auf der Welt."

_i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things_

„Ja", stimmte sie ihm zu, „alle Geheimnisse werden bedeckt. Zarte Blüten. Es scheint als bleibt die Welt stehen. Und niemand bemerkt es."

_look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

Plötzlich berührte etwas Feuchtes seine Hand. Sie hatte angefangen zu weinen. Er blickte in ihr Gesicht. „ich kann nicht mehr", schluchzte sie. „Ich weiß", antwortete er.

_i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears_

Er strich ihr sanft durch die Haare. „Ich weiß, Liebes. Es tut mir leid." Alle Lügen. Die versteckten Blicke. Die wenigen Minuten, die sie miteinander verbringen konnten. Die wenigen Augenblicke des Glücks. Und doch war die Angst, entdeckt zu werden, allgegenwärtig. Das musste enden, entschied er.

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Er verlor sich jedes Mal aufs neue darin. Es tat ihn unendlich leid, dass sie das alles ertragen musste. Dass sie wegen ihm litt. Ihm selbst machte es nichts aus alle zu belügen. Das hatte er sein Leben lang getan. Doch ihr fiel es von Tag zu Tag schwerer ihr Familie, ihre Freunde zu belügen. Ohne die Hoffnung auf ein glückliches Ende. Er zog sie an sich und versank in einen langen Kuss. „Hast du dich entschieden?", fragte mit zitternder Stimme.

_closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here_

„Ja", antwortete sie, „was für eine Wahl habe ich denn?" Ihm war klar, dass sie das alles nicht verdient hatte. Er hatte sie nicht verdient, das wusste er. Sie hatte aus ihm einen besseren Menschen gemacht. Sie hatte ihn komplett verändert. Und was hatte er ihr gegeben? Kummer und Lügen. „Was ist mit dem Baby?", fragte er vorsichtig. Beide wussten nicht, wie es passiert war. Sie hatten nur eine einzige Nacht miteinander verbracht und alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen. Doch für ihn war es ein Zeichen des Schicksals. „Hat es denn eine Chance? Eine andere als wir? Du kennst unsere Zukunft, unser Schicksal. Du kennst die Prophezeiung.", presste sie unter Tränen hervor. „Hatten wir überhaupt jemals eine Chance?", fragte er traurig. Die Antwort musste nicht ausgesprochen werden. Beide wussten es auch ohne Worte.

_but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there_

„Hast du Angst?", fragte er erneut. „Ja und nein. Ja – weil ich allen so schrecklich weh tun werde, obwohl ich es nicht will. Nein – weil ich weiß, dass wir so immer zusammen sein werden.", antwortete sie. „Hast du dich verabschiedet?", fuhr sie fort. „Morgen geht ein Brief an meine Eltern und die Drei. Was ist mit dir?" „Es liegt ein Abschiedsbrief für Mutter auf meinem Bett.", antwortete er.

_say goodnight  
don't be afraid_

Mit diesen Worten stieg er auf die Zinnen des Turms. Sie folgte ihm und er nahm sie in den Arm. „Bist du dir sicher?" „Ja. Es ist die einzige Zukunft die wir haben. Es ist unser Schicksal." Sie trafen sich zu einem letzten Kuss. Die Welt schien still zu stehen. Dann sprangen sie. Während sie fielen schrien ihre Herzen ihre Namen.

_calling me calling me_

Während des Falls zogen Bilder an ihnen vorbei. Ihre Familie. Ihre Kindheit. Ihre Liebe. Alles in diesen wenigen Sekunden. Dann kam der Aufprall und beide gingen in die ewige Dunkelheit.

_as you fade to black_

Der nächste Morgen war für ganz Hogwarts ein Schock. Man fand die zwei Arm in Arm am Fuß des Astronomieturms. Nur die Briefe erklärten was passiert war. Sie waren seit Jahren zusammen und sie war schwanger. Niemand hatte davon gewusst. Niemand hatte auch nur etwas geahnt.

Doch die Prophezeiung erfüllte sich. Die seit Ewigkeiten verfeindeten Familien fanden am Grab ihrer Kinder zusammen. Das Böse verschwand.

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Beide wurden auf Hogwarts beigesetzt. Auf ihrem Grabstein war zu lesen:

Ginny Weasley – 17 Jahre

Draco Malfoy – 18 Jahre

„Ihre Liebe war geheim und doch kraftvoll genug das Böse zu besiegen. Mögen sie für immer vereint sein"


End file.
